Worlds Colliding
by Imaginary Ninja
Summary: Everyone has their own little world. But sometimes, this world is broken apart by a sudden realization, that we, in fact, are not the most important person in the world. Rated T for safety.


Worlds Colliding

Everyone has their own little world. Their hiding place. Their hole they can crawl into, in case something happens. Our world is what protects us, shields us from anything we don't know or like. But sometimes, this world is broken apart by a sudden realization, that we, in fact, are not the most important person in the world.

"Only five minutes left.", A pink-haired, sixteen year old thought to herself, "Five minutes until I'm finally free from this torture."

The torture she was referring to was caused by the old, grey-haired man about ten feet in front of her, trying to engage her interest in Organic Chemistry.

Professor Grief, as the man was disconcertingly called, had noticed the girls disinterest and since he considered himself a popular teacher, which he was not, figured he would attempt making a joke…though it stayed at an attempt.

"Miss Himamori, Organic Chemistry should interest you very much, since you are an organic life form… WITH A LOT OF FREE TIME!" he proceeded to laughing uncontrollably, while his students just stared at him, not understanding the joke.

"LAUGH YOU FOOLS! UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION!" he screamed at the crowd of adolescents, causing them to make an attempt of laughter. This, also, stayed at an attempt.

Only two students weren't laughing. One of them was the pink-haired girl, the joke had been referring to and the other was the a petite blonde, seated in the front in order to see anything at all.

"Miss Mashiro. Why aren't you laughing at the joke? Does it not amuse you?" Her teacher asked her, forcing a smile.

"No.", the girl in question replied bluntly. "Not in the least. It made no sense and had absolutely no humor in it. You are a disgrace to comedy."

This caused her classmates to gasp and her teacher to first turn three different shades of red, four shades of green and finally, dark purple.

It also caused the previously mentioned pinkette's head to snap up.

"WHA-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MASHIRO?!?!" Professor Grief screamed at the tiny, porcelain doll-like Mashiro Rima.

She leaned closer to his face.

"You. Are. A. disgrace. To. Comedy." She hissed, not happy at all.

Luckily for all the other students, since Rima did not seem to care, the bell rung, stopping the teacher from making their eardrums pop.

As they all stormed out of the classroom, Rima shot Amu a tiny smile. So tiny, that only Amu would catch it.

But Amu didn't leave it at that, she held the small girls arm, stopping her from rushing away.

"Thanks, Mashiro-san. I appreciate what you did for me." Amu smiled at the petite blonde.

Rima was surprised at this: "Why wouldn't I help you? We were best friends in elementary school, weren't we? And you looked like you were about to lose your outer character any second." Rima stuck her tongue out at the last remark.

"Yeah." Amu giggled and Rima joined in. "Well, I better get going." Rima nodded: "Same."

You might be a little surprise at the remark Rima had made before. Amu Hinamori and Rima Mashiro, had as a matter of fact been best friends in elementary school. They had been part of the guardians, a group to help students. What the rest of the school hadn't known was that the Guardians had so called "Shugo Charas", tiny fairy-like people that helped their bearers fulfill their dreams and that they regularly fought battles against a company named "Easter", whose goal was to find the so-called Embryo, an egg that was supposed to grant you a wish.

But the company had been defeated, the charas had disappeared slowly, one by one and the elementary students were now high schoolers.

When they had arrived in middle school, they had tried to stay together, but had slowly joined different clubs, found different obsessions and grown apart.

Tadase was now the school president. Amu the leader of the "Goth squad" as some called it. Nagihiko had become the basketball team captain, yet was always found in the drama department when it was time for the annual school play. Rima had gotten even more boys to fawn over her in high school and was almost frequently found in the drama club. (Though whenever it was time for the school play, she would suddenly get interested in the costume closet, spending hours in it.) Kukai was a playboy, a jock and was always with at least two other people. Kairi, who had come back, was the head of the computer and electronics club. Utau had become a miniature Paris Hilton, after her record label said she wasn't "hot enough". Ikuto, who had gone back to high school, since he'd missed quite a bit of that, was the schools bad boy. Last, but not least, was Yaya, who had been terribly confused when she realised her friends almost never spent time together and figured she'd take refuge with the party-girls and seemed to always be high on something.

Amu and Rima both sighed, hugged and slowly walked away, both not noticing that somebody had watched them.

This was not something extraordinary, since they were both extremely popular, but it didn't happen very often that Nikaidou hid behind a trash can, watching them.

He slightly smiled to himself and whispered: "There still is hope."


End file.
